May (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820377 |altname = May |no = 8359 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 213 |animation_idle = 79 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 50, 59, 65, 74, 80, 92, 98, 110, 116, 125, 131 |normal_distribute = 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 10, 8, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128 |bb_distribute = 9, 5, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 5, 9, 5, 5, 9, 5, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 59, 62, 65, 74, 77, 80, 92, 95, 98, 110, 113, 116, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 7, 4, 4, 7, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 9, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 59, 62, 65, 68, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 125, 128, 131, 134 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful and energetic young pirate, she may seem childish at first, but she's quite the capable leader. That said, she sometimes tends to neglect her duties when she's concerned for Johnny, the man she longs for. When she isn't fighting, she tends to the needs of her fellow pirates - although seeing to those in the new world has been a bit of a challenge. Her newfound adventures have had her battling monsters that she's never encountered before, and the news that their leader was somewhere in the same world as she was made her worry for his safety... |summon = Here I am! They've messed with the wrong pirate! Boom! |fusion = Johnny, this one's for y-hey! Where did he go?! |evolution = |hp_base = 5387 |atk_base = 2371 |def_base = 2007 |rec_base = 1976 |hp_lord = 8550 |atk_lord = 3763 |def_lord = 3185 |rec_lord = 3137 |hp_anima = 9667 |rec_anima = 2839 |atk_breaker = 4061 |def_breaker = 2887 |def_guardian = 3483 |rec_guardian = 2988 |def_oracle = 3036 |rec_oracle = 3584 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Thar She Blows! |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, reduces BB gauge consumed during BB & greatly boosts Water elemental damage |lsnote = 20% BB cost reduction & 100% elemental damage |bb = Applause for the Victim |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & considerably boosts max HP |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec, fills 10 BC, 40% efficacy & 20% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Ultimate Spinning Whirlwind |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns & greatly boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec, 170% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 120% parameter boost for Water types & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Ultimate Whiner |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |ubbnote = 30% HP, 300% parameter boost, 60% Crit & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Keep On Smiling |esitem = |esdescription = 5% boost to all parameters for all allies & considerably boosts critical damage |esnote = 75% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 820378 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon - Limited Time |notes = *May's Leader Skill reduces BB gauge cost and does not reduce BB gauge consumption. |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = May1 }}